Equestria Highschool
by The DanteShy
Summary: New school, New friend And a super power are only the start of Twilight's Sparkles new school


Chapter 1 : Bad First Day

"Have you ever had one of those moments that you wish that never happened? Well I did and it was my first day at school."

There was a empty hallway that had doors on one side all down the side, nobody could be seen and no sound could be heard, Until... BOOM! One of the doorways exploded and six characters ran out down the hall being chased by the fiery blaze, one was dressed in a armless sweater with a buttoned t-shirt underneath with a short dress that went up to the ankles and wore a pair of black dress shoes, she had a pair of glasses and had purple hair with two pink strips in it. The second was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a lighting bolt on it, on top of it she wore a denim jacket that had no arms on top with a pair of wings on the back, she had some dark blue shorts and rainbow tights underneath with some sneakers on her feet, she had rainbow spiked hair and headphones around her neck. The third had a leather station hat on top of her head and she she had a checkered jacket on top of a orange shirt that had 3 apples in the middle, she wore black work pants with a pair of big brown boots, the girl had blonde hair and wore fingerless gloves on her hands, behind her was a girl who had a light yellow hoodie with 3 little butterflies on the left hand corner, she had light pink pants on with white trainers, she had long hair that went over one eye, it was the same color as her pants. Next to her there was a girl who wore a white blazer with a dark purple top underneath, she had white work pants and white high heels on that made it harder for her to run away from the fire behind her, she had dark purple hair that was styled in a professional way. Finally their was a girl who had a white and black t-shirt with a balloon in the middle on top of it was a black vest which had a black trench coat with three balloons on the back on top of it, she wore pink skinny jeans with rips in them with black boots, she had black fingerless gloves and black nails, she had dark pink hair that was straightened with black lines going down it. They all came to a stop when the ceiling collapsed in front of them, they were trapped until a white ray blasted them through the window into the courtyard which knocked them out. Cold.

- 5 hours earlier -

"Okay new kid take a seat over there." The teacher pointed out a empty seat for the new girl, next to girl with rainbow hair who was laying back in her chair with her headphones on, she sat next to the dark purple haired girl who was drawing on a note. Next to her the girl with light pink hair had her hoodie up and was busy listening to her earphones, to her left the girl with blonde hair had her hat over her eyes and was leaning her chair against the wall and at the end of the table the girl with black and pink hair was busy stabbing the table with a pen with a smile on her face "Okay class we have a new student today, Twilight Sparkle will be a part of Equestria High, so if you could all show her a good day." the teacher said to the rest of the class, Twilight made her way over to the empty seat and the rest of the girls on the table stopped what they were doing and focused on Twilight sitting down next to them.

"Ermmm... Hi, I'm Twilight." Twilight held her hand out to the rainbow hair girl who in turn shook her hand.

"I'm Rainbow Dash but my friends call me Rainbow." The rainbow hair girl said pointing at herself with her thumb "That over there is Fluttershy." She said pointing over to the girl in the hoodie, who gave a small wave at Twilight "The cowgirl is AppleJack." R.D pointed to the girl with the station hat, tilted her hat to Twilight "That's Rarity." R.D pointed to the girl with the styled hair, who tilted her head and smiled "And the pink haired girl is Pinkie Pie." The pink and black haired girl got up and walked over to Twilight and started inspecting her closely until she stopped and smiled.

"Can we keep her?" Pinkie questioned while booping Twilight on the nose.

"Pinkie, leave the girl alone." Rarity said tugging on Pinkie's trench coat, which made her sit back down in her chair.

"It's okay, it reminds me of my old friend back at Everfree." Twilight reassured Rarity, which also made Pinkie smile.

"Well stick with us if ya want." AppleJack suggested to Twilight.

"That's if you want too." Fluttershy said in a quiet and shy tone while taking the hood of her hoodie off the top of her head

"I think I will." Twilight said with a smile and the other smiled back.

"Just a heads up, we're not that popular if you catch my drift" Rainbow admitted with a worried look on her face.

"Speak for yourself." Rarity said with her head upwards, the rest of the gang groaned and Twilight simply giggled, AppleJack looked at her watch that was under her sleeves and stood up.

"It's about we all head ta class." AppleJack said and the rest got up and left the class room to their lessons.

Lessons weren't anything important, it was just like Twilight's old school but at least this time she'd made friends before lunch. At the cafeteria the girls sat round a circle table laughing at the adventures Twilight got up to at her old school.

"Really, you've got to be kidding, you helping crash a school party?" Rainbow said still laughing about Twilight's story.

"Hey, it was Vinyl's idea." Twilight argued in her defense "Plus nobody tried to stop her, not even Octavia, to be honest I think even if Octavia tried to stop me, Vinyl, Lira, Bon Bon and Derpy she could have only stopped one of us and the rest would crash it anyway" The girls continued their laughing until Twilight heard clapping behind her, she turned around to see a gang of boys that look to belong in a prep school than anything else, the guy who was clapping stood out from the rest of them because he look to belong in a family of royals or something, he had short blonde hair and wore a fancy suit and bow-tie with posh loafer. She must of been the leader of the group.

"Well if it isn't my favourite pack of lunatics." The leader said with a smirk on his face, he had stopped clapping and now had his arms crossed.

"What do ya want BlueBlood?" Applejack said in a harsh tone, the leader who must have been BlueBlood looked a bit heartbroken but Twilight could tell he was faking.

"What? I can't check up on my favourite people in the whole wide world?" he mocked them and this pissed Rainbow Dash off.

"Oh... Fuck off, BlueBlood, don't you have anything better to do?" Rainbow said with a killer tone and a stare to match, she also decided to give BlueBlood the finger for good measure as well, but BlueBlood smiled at this remark.

"Look boys the punk is giving me the finger, oh... how original" BlueBlood's tone turned from a mocking tone to a very unamused one.

"Now listen here..." Rarity tried to answer back but BlueBlood stopped her.

"Quiet Gossip Girl, no one asked you." BlueBlood had defeated them, Rainbow couldn't come up with anything, Rarity was certainly defeated, Fluttershy, AppleJack and Pinkie Pie wanted to say something but they couldn't. Twilight looked at the dejected faces of her new friends and decided it was time for action, she stood up and got face to face with BlueBlood and she wore an unamused expression as she glared at him.

"I think you should stop talking to my friends like that." Twilight demanded to BlueBlood, the girls and the boys looked at Twilight with surprised looks.

"And why should I do that?" BlueBlood argued back with a smirk littered on his face.

"Keep talking and you'll find out" Twilight's tone was serious, BlueBlood looked down to see Twilight's right hand turn into a fist, he looked up to see the anger in Twilight's eyes, he turned away from the table and walked away with his gang right behind him, Twilight waited until he was out of sight until she sat down with a big grin on her face, the rest of the girls cheered and Pinkie reached into her pocket and pulled out a hand full of confetti and threw it into the air.

-Later at the main hall-

"OK, what are we doing here?" Twilight asked confused but the girls didn't answer, besides from Rarity they jumped onto the stage and pulled back the curtains, which reveled a bass guitar, a electric guitar, a drum set and a microphone. "Wait you guys are a band?" Twilight said excited at the prospect

"Yeah, we're the best band in the school." Rainbow said as she set up her guitar, AppleJack got ready on the drum kit and Pinkie started testing the mic

"Erm.. we're the only band in the school Rainbow." Fluttershy said readying her bass guitar, Rainbow shrugged with a cheeky smile.

"Don't you play Rarity?" Twilight asked Rarity who just watch the band get ready, she smiled and turned to Twilight.

"I do, but I play piano" Rarity answered Twilight and looked back to the gang on stage.

"Okay, you girls ready ?" Rainbow asked the rest of the girls that were on stage and with a nod each Rainbow started strumming her guitar and Pinkie began to sing

"Load up on guns and bring your friends  
>It's fun to lose and to pretend<br>She's over-bored and self-assured  
>Oh no, I know a dirty word<p>

Hello, hello, hello, how low.  
>Hello, hello, hello, how low.<br>Hello, hello, hello, how low.  
>Hello, hello, hello<p>

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
>Here we are now, entertain us<br>I feel stupid and contagious  
>Here we are now, entertain us<p>

A mulatto, an albino  
>A mosquito, my libido<br>Yeah, hey, yay

I'm worse at what I do best  
>And for this gift I feel blessed<br>Our little group has always been  
>And always will until the end<p>

Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
>Hello, hello, hello, how low?<br>Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
>Hello, hello, hello<p>

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
>Here we are now, entertain us<br>I feel stupid and contagious  
>Here we are now, entertain us<p>

A mulatto, an albino  
>A mosquito, my libido<br>Yeah, hey, yay

And I forget just why I taste  
>Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile<br>I found it hard, it's hard to find  
>Oh well, whatever, nevermind<p>

Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
>Hello, hello, hello, how low?<br>Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
>Hello, hello, hello<p>

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
>Here we are now, entertain us<br>I feel stupid and contagious  
>Here we are now, entertain us<p>

A mulatto, an albino  
>A mosquito, my libido<p>

A denial, a denial  
>A denial, a denial<br>A denial, a denial  
>A denial, a denial<br>A denial ..."

The band stopped playing their instruments and look at Twilight who was clapping and cheering furiously until the floor began to rumble, the gang looked down at the floor they were standing on with confusion. The floor split in two and fire start blazing out of the giant crack that was in the ground, weaving around the room. The gang made their way to the nearest door and rammed it open simultaneously with as much force they could give it. It gave way and they sprinted away down the hallway away from the fiery blaze.

Author notes:

This was fun to write

Thanks to the Novaci for Proof reading :)


End file.
